Secret Crush
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: OS, songfic, présence de 2 OC, Morgane et Chris. Leurs caractères sont résumés à l'intérieur. Un petit KandaXMorgane, pas très joyeux au début, avec la chanson Secret Crush. La traduction est à la fin! Une petite pointe d'humour quand même!


Ohayô, minna! Bah ouais, hein, deux heures du matin, c'est ohayô ! x)

Oui, me revoilà, encore et toujours, pour vous faire chier ! ^^ Ma spécialité ! En plus c'est gratuit, profitez donc de l'offre !

Ceci est une songfic, à partir de la chanson _Secret Crush, _de la VOCALOID Rin Kagamine. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, je vous la conseille ! Oui, bon, c'est en japonais, et alors ! Je mets la traduction à la fin ! Vous verrez qu'à des moments, c'est assez ressemblant à ce que raconte ce cher petit Kandy !

-Tu parles de qui là ?

Euh… de Candy ! Tu sais de la série _Candy Candy_, le truc trop nul, là !

Disclaimer : Alors… cette fois j'ai quelques trucs… Kanda est à Hoshino-sama, La chanson est à Rin, ou plutôt à celui ou celle qui l'a écrite et arrangée, en l'occurrence _Pianissimo_, ou une certaine personne de ce pseudonyme. Après, bah, Morgane, Chris, et les sentiments de Kanda sont à moi, hein…

Rating : K

Genre : Bah principalement romantique, un peu dramatique, car c'est la chanson, et puis, une petite pointe d'humour, sinon je meurs ! xD

Ce qui est en **_italique gras_**, c'est la chanson! Et pendant celle-ci, c'est la pensée de notre p'tit samouraï! Voyez de qui je parle non? Bah ouais: Kanda!

Au cas où: Morgane est mon OC, pas toujours très sympa, elle est un peu langue de vipère, mais sait quand se montrer gentille. Dans mas fic, Kanda est amoureux d'elle. Elle a 17 ans, ici. Elle est arrivée à 14 ans, et est amie avec not' Yû-chan! *SBAM!* Kanda.

Chris: un autre OC, pas le principal. Un ami d'enfance de Morgane. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus, vu que dans ma fic, il est pas encore là...

_**~Secret Crush~**_

_**Ame ga furisosogu mado no soro**_

Je viens de finir mon entraînement. Je te cherche dans les couloirs, je veux te voir, parler avec toi… Je croise alors Reever.

-Elle est où Morgane ?

-Ah, je crois qu'elle est sortie en ville, avec quelqu'un…

Je suis sûr que c'est avec lui… depuis qu'il est arrivé, c'est à peine si tu me dis bonjour, le matin…

-Hein ? Avec le temps qu'il fait ?

-Il paraît que Morgane aime bien la pluie…

-Ah bon ? Tss…

Je retourne alors dans ma chambre, et quand j'y suis, je regarde à travers la fenêtre… Il pleut vraiment des cordes, c'est chiant…

_**Kimi no namae yubi de nazotta**_

Malgré moi, comme un enfant, j'écris ton nom sur la vitre, avec mes doigts. Je ressens la froideur du verre...

-Franchement, t'aurais pu me prévenir, p'tite conne ! Je t'aurais accompagnée, moi…

J'ai l'impression… que cette fenêtre est bien la seule à me comprendre.

-Fait chier…

_**Ima wa, dare to issho ni iru no ?**_

Avec qui tu es maintenant ? La question ne se pose même pas… Tu dois être avec **lui**, n'est-ce pas ? Ton précieux ami d'enfance…

Je ne compte pas, moi, c'est ça ? Qui t'a écoutée raconter ton histoire, hein ? À qui tu crois que tu t'es confiée ces trois dernières années ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens plus me voir, comme tu le faisais avant ?

On dit que les personnes changent avec le temps… Pourtant j'avais le sentiment que tu étais restée la même… Jusqu'à ce qu'**il **arrive, pas vrai ?

_**Dare o mitsumete iru no darô?**_

Pfff… tu dois le regarder avec un de ces airs niais… Non c'est pas possible, tu regarderais jamais quelqu'un amoureusement… De toute façon, je m'en fous maintenant…

J'aurais aimé être à sa place, que ce soit moi que tu regardes… J'ai espéré… Pendant un moment… Que tu viendrais peut-être vers moi…

Mais tout n'est pas comme on le veut, dans la vie, après tout… C'est horrible comment je me le prends dans la gueule, quand même…

_**Dore dake negatte mo **_

J'ai beau prier pour que ce pauv'con crève d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est bizarre mais ça marche jamais…

_**Kimi no tonari ni tate nai no naraba**_

Je sais que dans tous les cas, quoique je fasse, je ne pourrai jamais rester près de toi… Faut vraiment que je me débarrasse de lui…

_**Kiri totta omoi o**_

Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dû tomber amoureux de la seule personne que je n'aurai sans doute jamais ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes chances de finir avec toi sont aussi basses ? Pourquoi suis-je donc tombé amoureux de toi, bordel !

_**Tokasu koto ga dekitara iinoni**_

J'aimerais tellement que ces sentiments disparaissent, une bonne fois pour toutes… Aaah…

_**Yasashii uso de kizutsukete **_

_**Ima wa honno sukoshi kimi no chikaku ni**_

Tu ne le sais pas, mais je ne me mettais pas en colère seulement à cause de tes blagues stupides, et tes provocations… J'avais une bonne raison. En m'énervant comme ça, en cachant mes sentiments…

J'ai réussi à me rapprocher un peu plus de toi. Je ne t'ai jamais montré très clairement que je t'aimais. Même si tu aurais bien pu le deviner par toi-même, enfin, vu comment t'es douée dans ce genre d'histoires…

_**Semete yume no naka dake de namae o**_

_**Yobu koto o yurushite**_

Si seulement… Tu pouvais m'appeler par mon nom… et pas par « Kandy », au moins dans mes rêves… Je serais si heureux, je comprendrais que tu ne te fiches pas de moi…

Je comprendrais que si tu m'appelles comme ça, avec un sourire aux lèvres, c'est que tu continues à avoir au moins quelques sentiments pour moi…

_**Ame wa tsuyoku kiri saite yuku no**_

Et cette putain de pluie qui s'arrête pas… Comment tu peux aimer ce genre d'averses ? Je sors de ma chambre, je vais aller méditer un peu, ça me changera les idées…

Oui, c'est ça. Ça me fera oublier que…

Tu es avec un autre…

_**Kimi tono tsunagari no subete o**_

Avant de sortir, je jette un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre. J'ai vraiment l'impression que cette pluie nous sépare encore plus… Qu'elle coupe clairement tout lien entre nous…

Pourquoi est-ce que je me préoccupe… Après tout, je suis Kanda l'asocial, j'ai pas besoin d'amis. Mais toi…

_**Karami awa nakunatta haguruma**_

Cette amitié qui nous liait… Etait-elle superficielle, le temps que tu te trouves un nouvel ami ? Non, tu ne ferais pas ça.

_**Nido to mawaru koto wa nai**_

Mais je sens que plus tu t'éloignes, plus les chances que tu reviennes sont faibles… Cette marque, elle disparaît, la marque de notre amitié…

_**Nikumô to suru hodo**_

Je fais tout pour te détester, et je dois avouer que tu aides beaucoup, en fait… J'essaie d'oublier, de me détacher de toi, je ne veux pas t'aimer… De plus, ton comportement à mon égard pourrait contribuer à cette tâche qui semble si simple…

Tu m'énerves toujours, je devrais pouvoir te haïr sans problèmes…

_**Itoshii kimochi ga afure deru kara**_

Ces sentiments que j'ai pour toi, cet amour, il m'écrase, je peux pas m'en débarrasser… mon amour pour toi est vraiment plus fort que je croyais, et à chacune de mes tentatives, dirons-nous, il me revient et j'en arrive qu'à t'aimer encore plus…

C'est vraiment un gros bordel c't'histoire… Ah, la salle de méditation.

_**Kimi eno kimochi nado **_

Tous ces sentiments que j'éprouve… Tout ça, ce que j'ai au fond de mon cœur…

_**Wasurete shimaeta nara iinoni**_

J'aimerais pouvoir les oublier, ou au moins réussir à les laisser de côté, pendant quelques temps, le temps de t'oublier, toi… D'abandonner…

_**Amai toki de oboresasete **_

_**Ima wa hontô wa wakatte iru kara**_

Laisse-moi au moins espérer encore quelques instants, laisse-moi croire à ces sentiments, rien qu'un petit moment…

Je sais ce qui est vrai, j'ai compris. Je ne peux que me résigner.

_**Semete semete tada ichido dake**_

_**Demo boku no namae o**_

Mais… bon, ça va pas me ressembler, mais… j'en t'en prie, s'il te plaît… Appelle-moi une fois, une seule et unique fois, par mon prénom, et sans mépris, sans moquerie, juste…

Comme ça…

Comme… une amie… une dernière fois… Raaah putain ! J'arrive pas à méditer!

_**Itsu no hi nika kono omoi ga**_

_**Kiete naku natte mo**_

Et si un jour, enfin, ces sentiments finissent par s'estomper… bah quoi, on peut toujours rêver, nan ? Si… je finis par tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien tout simplement qu'avec le temps, cet amour disparaît, si un jour j'oublie ce que je ressens maintenant…

_**Boku no naka no kimi wa**_

_**Zutto ano toki no mama**_

Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Je veux… que tu restes dans mon cœur. Pour toujours. Je veux pouvoir me souvenir de toi, de ton visage.

Je veux pouvoir me souvenir des bons moments que j'ai passés avec toi…

_**Dôka dôka waratte ite**_

_**Ima ijô ni**_

Alors, je t'en prie, je t'en **supplie**, continue à sourire… Encore plus qu'avant. Même si ça doit être avec lui… Avec ce Chris… Souris. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Si je te vois pleurer, je découpe ce con.

_**Dokoka shiranai hoshi no shita de**_

_**Kimi ga egao nara iinda**_

Tant que tu continueras à sourire, je serai satisfait. Ne perds jamais ce magnifique sourire, qui illuminait mes journées, quand je me levais, et que le premier visage que je voyais était le tien…

Et voilà, je deviens bizarre. Franchement, le romantisme, depuis quand c'est mon truc ?

_**Tsutae rare nakatta ano kotoba ga**_

_**Ima mo mune no naka mogaku no**_

Ces mots… Ces putains de mots de merde, ces mots pas bien compliqués et pourtant si durs… Si durs à dire, et qui peuvent entraîner plusieurs réactions, même si la plupart du temps, elle est négative… eh oui la vie est pas rose…

Ces petits mots continuent à me hanter… Ces mots que je n'ai jamais réussi à te dire, ces pauvres syllabes… trois en tout… même pas… C'est pourtant pas sorcier… mais ils continuent à me ronger l'intérieur, et ils me les cassent grave, même maintenant…

_**Dakara kuchibiru no katachi dake de iu wa**_

_**« Daisuki datta » to…**_

Alors, je te les dis, mais sans aucun son… Vu que c'est inutile, maintenant…

« Je t'aime tellement »…

_**Lalala… lalalalalala…**_

_**Lalala… lalalalala…lala… lalalalalala…**_

Je ferai pas ça. Tss… finalement je médite pas… Allez, concentre-toi…

~Peu de temps après~

-Aaaah ! Trop marrant ! On s'est éclatés !

-Si tu le dis… moi perso j'aime pas trop la pluie…

-Je dois aller voir Kandy ! J'parie qu'il a pété une durite pasque je lui ai pas dit que je sortais ! Tu m'accompagnes Chris ?

-J'aimerais bien mais tu as remarqué que Kanda ne m'appréciait pas trop, non ?

-Bah il est comme ça avec tout le monde…

-De toute façon, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche… Je suis trempé…

-Tu la prendras après, ta douche !

-J'aime pas rester mouillé… Je le saluerai après, d'accord ?

-Pff… S'tu veux…

-Merci, à tout à l'heure !

-A plus tard !

Chris partit vers sa chambre dans le but de prendre une bonne douche, tandis que Morgane courait vers la salle de méditation, tout en laissant un chemin d'eau de pluie derrière elle, dégoulinant de ses cheveux mouillés. Elle savait bien qu'à cette heure-ci, il était en train de méditer.

Elle arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, en criant :

-KANDYYYYY! I'M BAAAACK !

Kanda se retourna vivement, surpris, et vit sa chère amie, celle qu'il aimait, devant lui, des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son visage, avec un grand sourire à la fois amusé, amical et espiègle. Si, si, c'est possible… Elle le regardait, attendant la réaction. Réaction qui ne tarda pas.

-Toi… Tu vas voir !

-Haha ! Parfait, c'est ce que j'attendais !

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu, déjà !

-Bah, pasque ! Nah ! Hahaha ! A l'aiiiiide j'ai un taré psychopathe à mes trousses ! Hihi !

Morgane partit en courant et le kendoka sortit en trombe et la suivit. Ils coururent pendant un moment comme ça, avant de s'arrêter, essoufflés, et que la jeune fille annonce, la tête baissée, en se tenant les genoux :

-T'as gagné… j'abandonne… Haaa… j'en peux plus… pff… Tu peux… me taper… haa…

-Non… je te taperai pas…

Le japonais releva la tête de la française, et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_**~FIN~**_

Voilà ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Nul ? Bien ? Mérite une review ? Mérite même pas d'être lu ? Donnez-moi vos avis ! ^^

Je tiens à préciser que la fin, après la chanson, est inventée de toutes parts, la chanson est triste, d'ailleurs voilà la traduction !

_La pluie tombe derrière la fenêtre. _

_J'ai écrit ton nom avec mes doigts._

_Avec qui es-tu maintenant ?_

_Qui regardes-tu avec amour ?_

_J'aurai beau prier autant de fois qu'il le faudra_

_Je n'ai aucune chance de rester à tes côtés._

_J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire fondre _

_Les sentiments que j'éprouve envers toi._

_Avec mes doux mensonges, je t'ai blessé, mais_

_Cela m'a permis de me rapprocher un peu de toi._

_Laisse-moi, au moins dans mes rêves, _

_Appeler ton nom._

_La pluie, avec sa puissance, coupe en travers_

_Tout ce qui nous liait encore. _

_La trace qui est partie_

_Ne peut plus revenir._

_Alors que j'essaye de te détester,_

_L'amour que je te porte m'écrase._

_J'aimerais tellement oublier_

_Ces sentiments au fond de moi._

_Laisse-moi croire à cet amour, profiter de ces doux moments, juste maintenant._

_Je sais ce qui est vrai, à présent._

_Laisse-moi, au moins une fois,_

_T'entendre appeler mon nom._

_Même si un jour, _

_Ces sentiments disparaissent, _

_Je veux que tu restes dans mon cœur._

_Pour toujours._

_Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, continue de sourire,_

_Encore plus que d'habitude._

_Tant que tu souriras sous le ciel étoilé, _

_Je serai satisfaite._

_Ces mots que je ne pouvais pas te dire,_

_Continuent de griffer mon âme, même maintenant._

_Alors, je te le dis sans aucun son_

_« Je t'aime tellement »._

Je me suis inspirée de la traduction trouvée sur le blog Hatsune Miku, voici le lien (enlevez les 5 espaces): http: / / .com /2652721222-Secret-Crush. html

Au fait, le site est entièrement consacré aux VOCALOID, si vous êtes fans passez y faire un tour! ;)

En espérant que ça vous aie plu ! Je me devais de faire une fin pas trop malheureuse pour le pauvre Kanda, d'accord, j'aime le faire chier, mais… Voilà, quoi…

Cette chanson est triste, mais je la trouve très belle… je voulais vraiment écrire dessus. Alors, pardonnez-moi du retard que je prends dans mes autres fics…

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ Et oubliez pas, les reviews, ça m'aide à trouver de l'inspiration ! (vrai ou faux ? à voir…)


End file.
